Licht
by stargazerin
Summary: Sequel zu "Dunkelheit". Mamoru hat schon wieder sein Gedächtnis verloren ohje , Usagi hat Schuldgefühle und Kunzite ist mächtig sauer. Mamorus POV, canon-pairing, happy end
1. Seite 1

AN: Diese Story hat leider noch keinen Betareader gesehen. Also, wenn irgendwer diesen Job übernehmen möchte - sofort melden! ;-)

Diesmal verwende ich nur Mamorus POV.

Und um sie zu verstehen solltet ihr _"Dunkelheit"_ gelesen haben.

Im Großen und Ganzen bin ich bereits fertig mit der Story. Ich hadere derzeit nur noch mit mir, ob ich einen kleinen Epilog schreiben soll - um der Romantik einen Gefallen zu tun. Bin noch unentschlossen.

_Happy reading!_

* * *

**_Seite 1_**

* * *

Dunkelheit. Ich befinde mich in absoluter Dunkelheit und spüre nichts als Kälte. Etwas Böses hängt in der Luft, was sich in der Dunkelheit wie ein dunkler Fleck bewegt. Er scheint langsam näher zu kommen und mich überkommt Angst. Es ist nicht direkt Angst, als eher eine scheinbar längst vergangene Erinnerung, die mit Angst zu tun hat.

Es dauert nicht lang, ehe der dunkle Fleck in mein Sichtfeld gelangt und Königin Beryl augenblicklich vor mir steht.

"Endymion.", nennt sie mich. Woher kommt mir dieser Name bekannt vor? Noch während der Name in meinem Hinterkopf klingt und ich dieses pure Böse vor mir sehe, beginnt eine längst vergangene und vergessene Erinnerung in mir aufzusteigen.

- tbc -


	2. Seite 2

_**Seite 2**_****

* * *

Ich befinde mich auf dem Mond und Königin Beryl greift an. Endymion. Ja, das bin ich. Prinz Endymion von der Erde.

Die Erinnerung trifft mich wie ein Schlag. Mit einem Male erinnere ich mich an mein gesamtes Leben in der Vergangenheit. Serenity. Sie ist die stärkste Erinnerung. Prinzessin Serenity war das Wichtigste in meinem vergangenen Leben. Und in meiner Vision sehe ich, wie Königin Beryl ihr Königreich angreift. Sie will auch mich töten. Doch bevor das passiert, werde ich aus dieser Dunkelheit herausgerissen. Ich höre Beryl noch meinen Namen schreien und meine Nackenhaare sträuben sich, während ich stattdessen in ein Licht drifte.

Ein Licht welches mich blendet. Doch diese Blendung ist nichts im Vergleich zu dieser Dunkelheit in der ich vorher war. So hilflos, so kalt, so böse. Ich frage mich, was mit mir passiert.

Wo bin ich? Was verursacht dieses Licht? Was ist überhaupt passiert? Was wollte Beryl von mir? Wer ist das überhaupt? Und wie hatte sie mich genannt? Wer war ich?

Angst überkommt mich, ich scheine alles zu vergessen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund interessiert mich das nicht. Offensichtlich vergesse ich auch, dass ich vergesse. Alles was mich interessiert ist die Tatsache, dass dieses Licht das komplette Gegenteil von dem ist, was vorher war.

Langsam komme ich zu mir. Ich spüre Menschen anwesend. Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?

- tbc -


	3. Seite 3

_**Seite 3  
**_

* * *

"Chiba Mamoru, können Sie mich hören?"

Meint er mich? Mamoru, ja, das bin ich. Ich versuche meine Augen zu öffnen und scheine damit auch leicht Erfolg zu haben. Über mir sehe ich das Gesicht eines Arztes. Er beginnt zu lächeln, als er mich wach sieht. Ich wünsche ich könnte dieses Lächeln erwidern, doch fühle ich mich schwach und kann meine Augen nicht länger offen halten. Von weiten höre ich eine Krankenschwester, wie sie meint, diese Müdigkeit wäre die Nachfolge der Narkose. Narkose? Was ist passiert? Wieso stand ich unter Narkose? Ich fühle Kopfschmerzen aufkommen. So viele Frage, so wenig Antworten.

Ich bin Chiba Mamoru. Doch wie alt bin ich? Und was ist passiert?

Langsam versucht eine Erinnerung in mir hochzusteigen. Ich sitze in einem Auto, auf der Rückbank. Mein Vater fährt und meine Mutter summt fröhlich zu einem Lied. Ich fühle mich wohl, die Stimmung ist ausgelassen. Plötzlich lässt mein Vater mit einer Hand das Lenkrad los und greift sich damit an den Kopf, vor Schmerzen gekrümmt. Ihm entkommt ein grauenhafter Schmerzensschrei.

"Was ist los?", höre ich meine Mutter besorgt fragen. Doch als sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Straße richtet, ändert sich auch ihre Stimmlage. Angstvoll schreit sie, "Pass auf!" Doch ihre Warnung kommt zu spät. Mein Bauch macht Flip-Flops, meine Gedanken rasen wie wild durch mein Kopf und mein Adrenalinpegel steigt rasant an, als unser Auto den Abhang runterfährt. Mir steigen Tränen in die Augen. "Mutter! Vater!" schreie ich in Tränen. Nicht nur in meiner Erinnerung. Ich schreie diese Worte wirklich - Hier und Jetzt. Und mit einem Ruck sitze ich im Bett, tränenüberströmt.

Ich bin verwirrt, mir ist entgangen, wie sie mich in mein Zimmer geschoben haben. Denn hier sitze ich nun - allein. Und meine Eltern? Nirgendwo in Sicht. Wo sind sie? Ich fühle mich verloren!

Als sich der Griff der Tür bewegt erwarte ich sie hereinkommen zu sehen und mich in den Arm zu nehmen. So, wie sie es immer tun, wenn ich weine. Doch es sind nicht meine Eltern, die herein kommen. Stattdessen ist es ein besorgter Arzt und eine Krankenschwester.

- tbc -


	4. Seite 4

_**Seite 4  
**_

* * *

"Herr Chiba, können Sie uns sagen, was passiert ist?", fragt er mich. Was passiert ist? Woher soll ich das wissen? Nein, ich weiß es nicht! Ich hole tief Luft um mich selbst zu beruhigen, bevor ich antworten kann.

"Meine Eltern. Was ist mit meinen Eltern? Wo sind sie?", frage ich leicht nervös. In der Tat, warum sind sie nicht hier?

Doch statt das der Arzt mir antwortet schaut er nur traurig zu seiner Assistentin, "Wie ich es vermutet hatte."

Jetzt dreht er sich zu mir und kommt auf mich zu, immer noch dieses traurige Gesicht tragend. "Chiba Mamoru. Wie alt sind Sie?"

Was soll die Frage? Wenngleich ich panisch feststelle, dass ich sie nicht beantworten kann. "Es tut mir leid, daran erinnere ich mich nicht." Warum weiß ich das nicht? Was geht hier vor? Ich bin verwirrt, konfus. Was passiert mit mir?

"Mamoru. Sie sind 19 Jahre alt. Sie hatten einen Unfall und haben dadurch einen Teil Ihres Gedächtnisses verloren."

"Ich habe was?", falle ich ihm eiskalt ins Wort. Doch innerhalb Sekunden sinken seine Worte und geschickt frage ich, "Wie?"

Langsam beginne ich zu realisieren, was das bedeutet. Ich habe keine Vergangenheit, und damit auch keine Identität. Ich weiß nicht wo ich herkomme, oder wo ich hingehöre, zu wem ich gehöre.

"Was ist passiert?", höre ich mich selbst mit gebrochener Stimme fragen.

"Ich hoffte, dass könnten Sie uns sagen.", antwortet mir der Arzt.

"Meine Eltern. Wo sind meine Eltern?", frage ich erneut verängstigt zurück.

Ich ahne schon bei der Fragestellung, dass nichts Gutes folgen wird.

"Mamoru, Ihre Eltern sind vor 13 Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Wie durch ein Wunder überlebten Sie diesen Unfall.", gesteht er mir.

In mir bricht eine Welt zusammen. Meine Eltern! Der Autounfall. Ich fühle mich erneut wie der kleine Junge, der ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt war. Wie ein kleiner Junge der auf dieser Welt allein gelassen wurde. Tiefe Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit durchströmt mich. Selbst die Wärme dieses Lichtes ist jetzt nur noch ein spöttischer Schimmer, der über mich zu lachen scheint.

Aber zumindest diese Erinnerung habe ich mir nicht eingebildet. Ich könnte schwören, dass ist erst gestern passiert, so frisch wie mir diese Erinnerung scheint. Ich merke, wie erneut Tränen in meine Augen kommen. Wer kann es mir übel nehmen. Meine Eltern. Tot? In mir steigen tausend Emotionen auf. Wut, Traurigkeit, Hass, Einsamkeit, Ärger, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Trostlosigkeit, Wehmut - und alles auf einmal.

Und dann trifft mich die Erkenntnis: Ich bin jetzt ganz allein auf dieser Welt! Denn soweit ich mich von diesem kleinen Brocken Vergangenheit erinnere, habe ich keine nahen Verwandten. Meine Großeltern sind bereits tot und meine Eltern hatten beide keine Geschwister. Und einen Bruder habe ich auch nicht. Ich bin allein auf diesem Planeten, zurückgelassen von den einzigen Menschen die mir nahe standen. Wie konnten sie mir das antun?

Aus meinen Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie der Arzt und die Krankenschwester aus dem Zimmer gehen und noch größere Einsamkeit überkommt mich. Als würde das Leben über mich lachen und mir nun vor Augen führen wollen, wie die Menschen mich stets verlassen!

- tbc -


	5. Seite 5

_**Seite 5  
**_

* * *

Wie soll ich mich mit 19 Jahren ohne meine Erinnerungen allein zurecht finden? Wo soll ich hin? Ich kenne niemanden mehr. Gibt es überhaupt jemanden, der mich kennt, der mich vielleicht vermisst oder sucht, der sich für mich interessiert? Ich bin jetzt allein auf dieser Welt.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und mein Gesicht in meinen Händen vergraben beginne ich frei zu weinen. Ich lasse all die Emotionen aus mir heraus, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Was habe ich denn zu verlieren? Wie kann ich etwas verlieren wenn ich nichts mehr besitze? Diese Einsamkeit ... sie nagt tief in meiner Seele. Sie beginnt mich von innen heraus zu zerreißen!

Was ich wohl für ein Leben als 19jähriger gelebt habe?

Tief in mir steigt erneut diese inzwischen bekannte Dunkelheit auf. Und erneut manifestiert sich dieser Schatten, der langsam die Gestalt einer Frau annimmt, die ich zu kennen scheine. Wie hieß sie gleich noch mal? Richtig, Beryl.

"Komm zu mir! Dann bist du nicht mehr allein!", spricht sie mit tiefer Stimme zu mir. Kennt sie mich? Ihre Erscheinung erweckt in mir Angst. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, erschreckt sie mich zu Tode. Doch ich kann nicht wegrennen, oder will ich vielleicht gar nicht wegrennen? Wohin ich auch schaue, überall ist es dunkel und es wird immer dunkler. Nicht nur das, ich fühle mich wirklich unwohl. Doch, ich will wegrennen! Jede Einsamkeit ist besser als dieses Gefühl! Ich bin allein und irgendetwas Böses steigt in mir auf. Doch gerade als sich der dunkle Schatten mir nähern will, ertönt eine weitere Stimme. Eine traurige Stimme, die den Tränen nahe zu sein scheint. "Mamoru!?"

Und augenblicklich verschwindet die Dunkelheit und weicht einem leichten Licht. Einem Licht, welches auch das Gefühl des Bösen verschwinden lässt. Es ist warm, es weckt Hoffnung in mir, es schiebt die Einsamkeit in mir bei Seite. Und langsam komme ich zu mir. Es ist nicht nur Einbildung? Es ist tatsächlich jemand anwesend? Ich merke, dass ich mein Gesicht immer noch in meinen Händen vergraben habe. Diese unheimliche Wärme, ich spüre sie noch immer, obwohl ich wieder bei Sinnen bin. Mir wird bewusst, ich bin in den Armen von jemandem. Und mein Kopf rastet an dessen Schultern. Und für einen kurzen Augenblick genieße ich das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, was in mir geweckt wird. Ich wünschte ich könnte für immer in diesem Gefühl schwimmen. Doch die Stimme holt mich erneut ein.

"Mamoru! Es tut mir so leid!", dringen verweinte Tränen zu mir durch.

"Mutter?", frage ich instinktiv. Kann es sein? Nein, es ist nicht meine Mutter. Meine Mutter klingt anders. Ich würde sie unter Tausenden erkennen. Und sie ist definitiv nicht meine Mutter. Dennoch fühle ich mich sehr behaglich.

Als Antwort auf meine Reaktion werde ich nur noch fester gedrückt. Realisation trifft mich. "Es ist also wahr? Meine Eltern sind... tot?", frage ich zaghaft, noch immer an einen Irrtum glauben wollend, während ich erneut in Tränen ausbreche.

"Mamoru...", redet sie erneut auf mich ein. Irgendwie beruhigt mich ihre Anwesenheit. Auch wenn ich sie nicht kenne, aber sie scheint den Schmerz in mir zu lindern. Ein kleiner Engel in meiner traurigsten Stunde? Ist das Leben doch nicht so unfair und lässt mich komplett allein zurück? Gibt es also wenigstens eine Person die mich vermisst hat, die sich um mich sorgt? Instinktiv überkommt mich ein Instinkt, diesen Engel bei mir zu behalten, ihn nicht gehen zu lassen, ihn vor allem Bösen zu beschützen. Doch dieser Instinkt hat keine Zeit sich breit zu machen.

"Sind Sie Tsukino Usagi?", höre ich eine tiefe Stimme fragen.

- tbc -


	6. Seite 6

_**Seite 6**_

_**

* * *

**_Ich löse mich aus ihrer Umarmung und schaue das erste Mal zu ihr auf und für einen kurzen Augenblick treffen sich unsere Blicke. Ich weiß nicht woher, aber sie kommt mir bekannt vor. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, eine Verbindung zu meinem vergessenen Leben.

Sie hat einen markanten Haarstil. Zwei Zöpfchen links und rechts. In mir kommt ein neckischer Gedanke auf, sie 'Mondgesicht' zu nennen, doch ich widerstehe. Ihre Zöpfchen reichen bis fast auf den Boden. Ihr Haar ist so blond, dass es fast silbern wirkt. Alles in Allem hat sie einen wunderbaren Körperbau. Und in ihrem Lächeln könnte ich versinken. Vermutlich wäre ich das auch, wenn sie sich nicht augenblicklich von mir weg gedreht hätte, um sich dem 'Eindringling' zuzuwenden.

"Ja, das bin ich.", schaut sie ihm ruhig entgegen. Doch ich höre leichte Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme.

"Ich bin von der Polizei. Ich muss Sie bitten uns ein paar Fragen zu beantworten.", antwortet er emotionslos.

Erst jetzt löse ich mich von ihrem Anblick und schaue zu dem Polizisten rüber. Wieso ist die Polizei hier? Und wer ist sie? Warum ist sie hier? In meinen Gedanken entgeht mir fast, dass sie dabei ist zu gehen. Aber ich will nicht, dass sie geht. Sie kennt mich! Sie weiß, wer ich bin! Und vor allem: Sie hat mir meine Einsamkeit genommen! Ich kann sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen!

"Warte!", ist alles was mir eingefallen ist.

Prompt bleibt sie stehen und dreht sich zu mir um, doch bevor sie etwas sagen kann, spricht der Polizist, "Keine Sorge, Herr Chiba. Ich bringe sie Ihnen nachher wieder. Aber jetzt muss sie erst mal ein paar Fragen beantworten."

Und so sehe ich beide aus meinem Zimmer gehen. Erneut bin ich allein.

Doch nicht für lange. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Minuten vergangen sind, als meine Tür erneut aufgeht und ein weiteres Mädchen herein kommt. Sie hat langes schwarzes Haar. Und auch wenn sie ebenfalls bekannt erscheint kann ich mich nicht an sie erinnern. Sie strahlt fast so eine natürliche Wärme ab, wie Usagi, ich glaube so war ihr Name.

"Hallo Mamoru.", grüßt sie mich.

Scheinbar gibt es doch ein paar Menschen da draußen, die mich kennen, auch wenn ich sie nicht kenne. Aber das macht nichts, denn es macht mich trotzdem glücklich.

"Hallo.", grüße ich verlegen zurück. Was soll ich sagen?

Doch sie kommt mir zum Glück zu vor, "Du erinnerst dich vielleicht nicht, wer ich bin, oder?"

"Richtig.", antworte ich etwas leicht unbehaglich. Wie soll ich mich gegenüber jemandem verhalten, den ich nicht kenne. Komisch, in Usagis Gegenwart habe ich mich leichter gefühlt, wenngleich ich ständig den Drang unterdrücken musste, sie zu necken. Warum?

"Hino Rei.", streckt sie mir ihre Hand entgegen.

"Chiba Mamoru. Jedenfalls sagen das alle.", versuche ich die Stimmung etwas aufzuheitern. Ist das nicht konfus? Hier steht ein Mensch, der wahrscheinlich gekommen ist um mich aufzuheitern. Und was tue ich? Richtig, ich heitere sie auf. Ich weiß nicht einmal woher ich diesen Humor in dieser Stunde überhaupt nehmen kann.

"Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht.", sagt sie leicht verlegen.

Ich nutze diese Chance, sie scheint etwas zu wissen. "Was ist eigentlich passiert?", frage ich sie mit bohrendem Blick.

Rei schaut mich für eine kurze Zeit mit traurigen Augen an, bevor sie leise spricht, "Du wurdest angegriffen."

Ich wurde angegriffen?

"Von wem? Wieso?", frage ich sofort ohne nachzudenken zurück.

Rei beginnt langsam, "Hattest du schon Gelegenheit mit Usagi zu reden?"

"Ja. Aber ein Polizist hat sie mitgenommen. Wer ist sie? Woher kennen wir uns überhaupt?", frage ich verdutzt. Was hat das mit Usagi zu tun? Dumme Frage! Ich habe Amnesie! Es kann alles mögliche mit ihr zu tun haben.

Als hätte sie es gehört, kommt sie in genau dem Augenblick zurück. Doch ihr Gesicht ist leicht eingehangen, sie wirkt gestresst.

- tbc -


	7. Seite 7

_**Seite 7**_

* * *

"Usagi!", ruft Rei. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Usagi schaut auf und nickt Rei zu, "Sie befragen gerade noch Ami. Mako haben sie gestern noch befragt, da sie den Notarzt gerufen hat."

Ami? Mako? Sind das noch zwei meiner Freunde? Sind es überhaupt meine Freunde? Es ist schwer, wenn man sich an niemanden erinnern kann. Doch die Idee, dass ich dennoch ein paar Freunde habe gefällt mir. Aber wie werden sie es auffassen, dass ich mich nicht mehr an sie erinnere? Unsicherheit überkommt mich.

"Könnt ihr mir sagen, was passiert ist?", versuche ich erneut etwas über meine Vergangenheit herauszufinden.

Rei steht auf und geht zum Fenster, während Usagi langsam zu mir ans Bett kommt.

"Mamoru.", beginnt Usagi erneut. Die gleiche gebrochene Stimme, wie vorhin. Ich schaue ihr erneut in die Augen, doch sie hält ihren Blick nach unten auf ihre gefalteten Hände. Ich kann trotzdem sehen, wie ihr Tränen in den Augen stehen. Warum weint sie? Diese Mako hat den Notarzt geholt. Ich nehme also an, dass sie alle da waren, als der Unfall passiert ist. Ist es wirklich nur der Unfall, der sie zum weinen bringt? Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als etwas piept. Usagis Kopf springt nach oben und schaut zu Rei. Rei hingegen starrt nur auf ihr Armband. Ich frage mich, was es ist. Für ein gewöhnliches Armband ist es zu eigenartig. Außerdem, seit wann piept ein Armband? Mein Blick rastet wieder bei Usagi, während sie scheinbar Angst überkommt. An dem Blick in ihren Augen könnte man schwören, sie fürchtet sich.

"Rei.", flüstert sie, während sie aufsteht.

Doch Rei ist sofort bei ihr und drückt sie wieder zurück in Sitzposition, "Du bleibst hier, Usagi. Wir schaffen das schon. Kümmer du dich erst mal um Mamoru." Es ist immer wieder schön, wenn über einen geredet wird, während man selbst da ist. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre das nicht halb so schlimm für mich, wenn ich mich wenigstens erinnern könnte.

"Aber Rei!", protestiert Usagi.

"Kein Aber!", setzt Rei entgegen.

"Versprich mir, dass ihr bescheid gebt, wenn ihr meine Hilfe braucht!", versucht Usagi noch auf Rei einzureden. Sie hat aufgegeben Rei, von ihrer Meinung zu überzeugen. Zugegeben, so wie sich diese Rei gibt, lässt sie in dieser Angelegenheit offensichtlich auch in keinster Weise mit sich reden.

"Versprochen." Und mit diesen Worten verlässt Rei mein Zimmer. Eigenartige Person. Sind alle meine Freunde so seltsam? Oder ist mein ganzes Leben so seltsam? Eine komische Art von Humor muss ich haben, denn bei dieser Frage bricht ein leichtes Schmunzeln über mein Gesicht herein. Es ist gut zu wissen, Freunde zu haben, die mich zum Lachen bringen können. Selbst in einer solchen Situation.

Aber meine Gedanken trifften schnell wieder zu genau jeder Situation in die Ernsthaftigkeit zurück.

"Warum will mir niemand sagen, was passiert ist?", frage ich, inzwischen leicht wütend über die Tatsache, dass man mir immer ausweicht.

Allerdings bereue ich es sofort wieder, da Usagi in Tränen ausbricht, "Es tut mir leid Mamoru. Es ist alles meine Schuld."

Ihre Schuld? "Wieso ist es deine Schuld?", frage ich sie skeptisch.

Langsam schaut sie hoch, um mir in die Augen zu sehen. Doch sofort senkt sich ihr Blick wieder, als weitere Tränen ihre Wange herunter laufen. Erneut steigt in mir dieser Beschützerinstinkt auf und ich habe den komischen Drang sie in meine Arme zu nehmen. Doch widerstehe ich diesem Drang. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich mit diesem Mädchen gestanden habe. Und falls wir gute Freunde waren kann jeder falsche Schritt alles kaputt machen. Das heißt, welcher falsche Schritt eigentlich? Oh, ich bin so verwirrt über meine Gedanken!

- tbc -


	8. Seite 8

_**Seite 8**_

* * *

Usagi versucht sich etwas zu beruhigen, bevor sie erneut anfängt. "Du hast mir gesagt, ich soll dir nicht folgen. Aber ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht und bin dir trotzdem gefolgt. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wäre das alles nicht passiert."

Endlich! Endlich beginnt mir jemand die Geschichte zu erzählen! Wenn es nicht so ironisch wäre, würde ich sagen: Ich sterbe vor Neugier!

Lächelnd nehme ich ihre Hände in meine. Sie fühlen sich so warm an.

"Hast du mich angegriffen?", frage ich sie ernst.

Geschockt schaut sie mich an, "Nein." Und an ihrem Ausdruck kann ich sagen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt.

"Wie kannst du dann sagen, es sei deine Schuld gewesen? Weißt du, wer mich angegriffen hat? Und wohin bist du mir gefolgt?"

Langsam verschwinden Usagis Tränen, "Zum Starlight Tower. Wir sind im Aufzug stecken geblieben. Irgendwie haben wir es dann doch noch geschafft da raus zu kommen. Aber da hat Zoisite schon auf uns gewartet."

Zwischen ihren Ausführungen dringt immer wieder ein Schluchzen hervor. Ein Ausdruck ihrer Angespanntheit, ihrer Traurigkeit und vor allem ihrer Selbstvorwürfe. Doch ich kann ihr diese Vorwürfe nicht nehmen. Nicht solange ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Ich kann lediglich versuchen mit logischen Denken zu argumentieren.

"Hat dieser Zoisite mich angegriffen?", frage ich. Bei diesem Namen läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter.

Usagi nickt mit ihrem Kopf.

"Wo ist er jetzt?"

"Er ist... weg.", antwortet sie leise mit gesenktem Blick.

Weg? Was soll das heißen er ist weg? ... Tot?

"Was? Ich habe ihn umgebracht?", platzt es aus mir heraus. Bitte nicht! Lass mich in diesem Leben kein Mörder sein.

"Nein.", ist alles was Usagi antwortet. Ich lasse meinen Atem gehen, welchen ich unwillkürlich und unbewusst angehalten habe.

Dennoch spüre ich bei ihr Unbehaglichkeit, was das Thema betrifft. Vielleicht wäre es besser das Thema zu wechseln. Aber ich bin so verdammt neugierig! Nun, vielleicht sollte ich diese Neugier an anderer Stelle befriedigen. Es gibt so viel zu entdecken!

"Usagi. Erzähl mir wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben."

Augenblicklich dreht sie sich zu mir und beginnt frei heraus zu lachen. Ein strahlendes Lachen, welches mich automatisch mitreißt. Erneut überkommt mich ein lächeln.

"Na ja, das erste mal haben wir uns getroffen, als du gerade im Weg von einem Stückchen Papier warst."

"Von einem Stückchen Papier?", frage ich ungläubig.

"Ja, du hast einen Schultest von mir auf den Kopf bekommen."

Erneut beginnt sie zu lachen. Diesmal lache ich allerdings nicht nur mit, weil sie lacht, sondern weil ich die Vorstellung witzig finde. Ich werde von einem Schultest getroffen und lerne so Usagi kennen.

"Und danach sind wir beide ständig ineinander gerannt und haben argumentiert. Motoki wollte sich schon Ohrenstöpsel zulegen. Er meinte mal, wir würden so laut streiten, dass es ganz Tokyo hören würde."

"Und wir haben uns immer gestritten?", frage ich ungläubig, leicht traurig. Ich würde sie so gern zu den Menschen zählen, die mir lieb sind. Ich muss gestehen, sie hat mich verzaubert.

"Nicht gestritten.", verbessert sie mich, "Argumentiert."

Nun, das ist natürlich ein Unterschied.

So geht der Tag weiter. Sie erzählt mir unheimlich viel Geschichten über das, was wir gemeinsam erlebt haben. Oder besser, über was wir beide immer 'argumentiert' haben. So erfahre ich auch von meinem Freund Motoki, der leider nicht kommen konnte, da er arbeiten muss. Das gilt auch für die nächsten drei Tage.

Als am Abend die Besuchszeiten vorbei sind, wird Usagi - zu meiner Enttäuschung - von den Ärzten praktisch rausgeschmissen. Doch verspricht sie mir, dass sie am nächsten Tag wiederkommt. Ich habe ihre Gesellschaft unheimlich genossen.

Und nun liege ich im Bett und verarbeite alles, was ich heute erlebt habe. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Usagi und ich einen solch schlechten Start das erste mal haben konnten. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie wieder zu sehen. Und mit den Gedanken bei ihr schlafe ich ein.

- tbc -


	9. Seite 9

_**Seite 9**_

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen genieße ich nach der Visite mein Frühstück. Die Sonne scheint und es ist warm; einfach der perfekte Tag. Und doch kann sich meine Stimmung nicht wirklich aufhellen. Ständig denke ich daran, wie viel Jahre meines Lebens ich verloren habe oder mich nur nicht mehr erinnern kann. Was habe ich wohl alles erlebt?

Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl. Es ist, als liegt mir meine Erinnerung schon auf der Zunge, aber jedes Mal wenn ich sie erreichen will zieht sie sich zurück. Und je mehr ich mich anstrenge, desto weiter entfernt sie sich.

Und dann ist da noch diese Sache mit diesen seltsamen Träumen. Diese Dunkelheit. Ich spüre sie in mir und das macht mir Angst. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass diese Dunkelheit ein Teil von mir ist, von meinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hat. Auf der anderen Seite holt mich jedes mal ein Licht heraus, wenngleich ich spüre, dass dieses Licht nicht von mir stammt.

Und als hätte ich darauf warten können versucht mich diese Dunkelheit wieder einzunehmen. Und ich spüre wieder die Anwesenheit dieser Frau. Sie verschreckt mich.

In der Ferne höre ich ein Klopfen an der Tür und wie in Trance rufe ich, "Herein."

In dem Augenblick, wo sich die Tür öffnet erscheint wieder dieses helle Licht und die Dunkelheit muss weichen, mitsamt dieser mysteriösen Frau.

Vor mir steht eine leicht lächelnde Usagi. Beim Anblick ihres Lächelns bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als zurückzulächeln. Und sofort sind alle meine negativen Gedanken verschwunden. Das Einzigste was ich jetzt noch wahrnehme ist ihre Wärme. Und noch ehe ich irgendetwas sagen kann, zieht sie mich den Gang entlang. Ziel: Krankenhausgarten.

Ich genieße jede Sekunde mit ihr. Sie hat so etwas fröhliches und aufbauendes an sich, was jeden deprimierenden Tag in Sonnenschein verwandeln kann. Oh, wie ich ihre Gegenwart genieße! Um nichts in der Welt möchte ich sie wieder hergeben müssen.

Im Garten angekommen, führt Usagi mich auf einen abgelegeneren Weg. Doch unsere Ruhe wird jäh unterbrochen.

"Jetzt werdet ihr für das bezahlen, was ihr Zoisite angetan habt!", droht uns jemand, wenngleich ich niemanden sehe.

"Wer bist du?", fragt Usagi sofort in die Luft zurück. Ihr Gesicht ist erstarrt, ihre Hände geballt und ihre Augen zeigen Angst, aber auch wilde und tiefe Entschlossenheit.

Ich folge ihrem Blick nach oben und sehe einen Mann in der Luft schweben. In der Luft??? Bei der Absurdität dieser Situation kann ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und bin dazu verdammt, einfach nur zuzuschauen.

"Ich bin Kunzite, einer der vier großen Generäle im Königreich des Dunklen!", antwortet er verärgert. Er strahlt etwas Böses ab. Er hat etwas an sich, was auch diese Frau in meinen Träumen an sich hat. Mir läuft es eiskalt den Rücken herunter und würde mich Usagi am liebsten sofort verschwinden. Doch ich komme nicht dazu in irgendeiner Form zu reagieren oder zu fragen, was dieser Typ da in der Luft sucht. Denn erneut ergreift Usagi das Wort.

"Was willst du? Ihr habt die Regenbogenkristalle, also, was willst du noch?"

"Rache!", antwortet dieser Kunzite trocken.

- tbc -


	10. Seite 10

**_Seite 10_**

* * *

Mir ist immer noch ein Rätsel, wie er sich in der Luft halten kann. Und was hat er mit Usagi zu tun? Und was mit diesem Zoisite? Ich bekomme ein wenig Angst um Usagi. Aber vor allem auch darum, in was ich mein Leben verwickelt habe? Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als ich sehe, wie dieser Kunzite seine Hände über seinen Kopf hält und so eine Art Energieball sammelt. Er zielt damit auf Usagi. Doch das kann ich nicht zulassen. In der kurzen Zeit, in der ich sie jetzt kenne, ist sie ein Licht in meinem Leben geworden. Ein Licht, welches jede Dunkelheit überstrahlt, welches ich nicht mehr missen möchte.

Mit einer mir unheimlichen Entschlossenheit und einem seltsamen Gefühl von De-ja-vue schubse ich sie bei Seite um an ihrer Stelle den Energieball abzufangen.

In diesem Augenblick überkommt mich eine Erinnerung. Jemand ruft 'Zoi' und ich stoße Usagi bei Seite. Sie sieht zwar nicht ganz aus, wie Usagi, aber ich weiß instinktiv, dass es Usagi ist. Und statt ihr bekomme ich alles ab. Danach verschwindet die Erinnerung in der mir bereits gut bekannten Dunkelheit.

Meine Knie werden weich und ich sacke zusammen. Usagi ist sofort neben mir und sammelt mich in ihren Armen. Oh, was für eine Geborgenheit!

"Mamoru!", ruft sie verheult aus. Doch ich kann mich nicht mehr länger halten. Das Letzte was ich sehe, ist, wie Usagi ihre Hände in die Luft hebt, "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" ruft und sich in die Person aus meiner Erinnerung verwandelt - Sailor Moon.

- tbc -


	11. Seite 11

**_Seite 11_**

* * *

Ich schwebe in einer unendlichen Leere, in der Ferne Lichtpunkte sehend. Es ist warm, und dennoch kalt. Es ist, als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen.

Ich schwebe auf eines dieser Lichtpunkte zu und tauche ein. Ich tauche ein in ein Meer an Erinnerungen, auf welches ich nicht vorbereitet war. Unheimliche Liebe durchflutet mich... Liebe, Angst, Furcht, Hass... alles auf einmal... dieses Gefühl ist überwältigend.

Ich befinde mich nun in einem großen Gebäude und kann von da aus die Erde sehen. Offensichtlich befinde ich mich auf einem anderen Planeten. Doch als ich mich umschauen will, merke ich, dass ich nicht handeln kann. Scheinbar bin ich in diesem Körper gefangen um nur zu erleben. Ich bewege mich nun den Gang entlang und irgendwie kommt mir das alles immer mehr vertraut vor. Als hätte ich es schon einmal erlebt. Ich betrete einen großen Ballsaal und mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen und ich werde unheimlich nervös. Ich habe Angst, dass sie sich wegen den Gerüchten über die Erde von mir abwendet. Ich weiß, dass sie mich genauso liebt, wie ich sie liebe. Aber dennoch bleibt die Angst. Ihr Anblick ist wunderschön und erneut frage ich mich, wie die Leute dazu kommen zu erzählen, ich wolle ihr etwas Böses. Ich, der sie über alles liebt, der für sie sterben würde, wenn es ihr das Leben retten würde. Ich - Prinz Endymion von der Erde. Ja, ich bin Endymion. Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Oh, welch tragisches Ende unsere Liebe genommen hat. Beryl hat noch am selben Abend angegriffen und das einst so blühende Mondkönigreich in ihr Schlachtfeld verwandelt und am Ende im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Sie hat alle erbarmungslos getötet - auch meine Serenity. Tränen beginnen sich in meinen Augen zu bilden, als mir klar wird, dass ich Serentiy verloren habe.

Ich fahre aus dem Körper und befinde mich nun wieder in dieser Leere mit Lichtpunkten vor mir. Mir bleibt jedoch keine Zeit, mich in den Erinnerungen zu wägen oder Tränen zu vergießen, denn erneut fahre ich in einen der Lichtpunkte. Doch dieses mal bin ich ein kleines Kind in einem Auto. Ich schaue freudig nach vorn auf den Fahrer- und Beifahrersitz zu meinen Eltern. Heute habe ich Geburtstag. Ich werde stolze 6 Jahre alt. Doch die Freunde wird jäh zunichte gemacht. Der Wagen verlässt auf einmal seine Spur und ich sehe nur noch die Leitplanken auf uns zukommen. Wir fahren sie um ich spüre wie mein Bauch Flip-Flops von dem Fall macht. Ich schreie so laut ich kann als das Adrenalin in meinem Körper zunimmt. Un ehe ich mich versehe bin ich wieder aus dem Licht heraus.

Das war meine Vergangenheit.

Mir wird klar, dass ich meine Eltern bei diesem Unfall verloren habe und mich überkommt nicht nur ein Gefühl der Trauer, sondern auch der Einsamkeit. Es gibt keine weiteren Verwandten von mir, keinen Bruder oder Schwester. Ich bin in diesem Leben allein.

Außer Usagi.

Bei dem Gedanken an sie schwebe ich auf einen weiteren Lichtpunkt zu.

Dieses mal jedoch bin ich älter und ehe ich mich versehe habe ich etwas an den Kopf bekommen. Ein Schultest. Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich niemand anderen dastehen, als Usagi Tsukino. Himmel ist sie schön. Doch das sage ich ihr nicht. Nein, stattdessen tue ich das, was ich am Besten kann: Mich über alles lustig machen. Und so beschwere ich mich erst über ihr sehr schlechtes Ergebnis und nenne sie dann "Mondgesicht".

Ich erinnere mich; das war die einzige Art von Gesprächen die wir hatten.

Jetzt im Nachhinein finde ich das traurig und beschließe mein Verhältnis zu ihr zu verbessern.

Doch ehe ich weiter denken kann, bin ich wieder in dieser Leere und schwebe schon auf einen weiteren Lichtpunkt zu.

Doch auf diese Erinnerung war ich nicht vorbereitet. Es ist Nachts und ich renne durch die Straßen von Tokio. Ein unsichtbares Band leitet mich. Es ist nicht einfach nur Instinkt, es ist mehr als das. Es zieht mich regelrecht in eine Richtung. Und ich spüre Hektik, Angst, Unentschlossenheit. Aber vor allem Spüre ich den Drang zur Eile. Als ich am Ort des Geschehens ankomme sehe ich gerade noch so wie Sailor Moon angegriffen wird. Von ... Tennisbällen!? Was hat das Königreich des Dunklen denn da für komische Monster geschickt?

Nichts desto trotz bleibt für mich keine Zeit zum Überlegen. Ich springe in das Geschehen direkt an die Seite von Sailor Moon und fliege mit ihr über den gesamten Platz um am anderen Ende sicher wieder zu langen. Das war wirklich knapp.

Ich spüre die Erleichterung in Sailor Moon. Ich erinnere mich, dass sie jedesmal unheimlich erleichtert ist, wenn ich da bin. Als würde ich ihr Kraft geben.

Doch wer bin ich denn? Ich bin ein einsamer Kämpfer auf der Suche nach seiner Vergangenheit, nach seiner Identität. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich die Reinkarnation von Prinz Endymion bin. Ich bin lediglich Tuxedo Kamen. Auf der Suche nach dem heiligen Silberkristall in der Hoffnung seine Prinzessin zu befreien.

Bei dieser Erinnerung schwebe ich schon wieder sofort aus dem Lichtpunkt heraus. Die Erinnerungen über mein Leben beginnen nun langsam hereinzubrechen.

Jedoch schwebe ich ein weiteres mal in einen neuen Lichtpunkt. Und prompt befinde ich mich in einem Traum. Ich schlafe. Ich weiß, dass ich schlafe, jedenfalls tut das mein Körper. Und ich erinnere mich auch an den Traum. Nie habe ich das Gesicht der Prinzessin sehen können, doch jetzt muss ich es gar nicht mehr sehen können, um zu wissen, dass es sich dabei um meine Prinzessin Serenity handelt.

Dennoch erlebe ich den Traum erneut. Da steht sie - vom Nebel umhüllt und bittet mich um den heiligen Silberkristall. Das ist meine Mission.

Doch Realisation trifft mich. Prinzessin Serenity verwandelt sich plötzlich in Sailor Moon und diese in Usagi Tsukino. Usagi. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Meine Usagi ist die Wiedergeburt meiner Prinzessin Serenity! Ich habe es lange versucht zu verleugnen, doch Usagi hat in windeseile mein Herz erobert, wie noch kein andres Mädchen vorher. Allerdings habe ich mich auch immer zu meiner Prinzessin im Traum hingezogen gefühlt. Und nun habe ich sie endlich gefunden!

Nicht selten habe ich deshalb unheimliche Schuldgefühle und Zweifel bekommen. Doch diese weichen jetzt einer unheimlichen Freude. Ich bin so glücklich!  
Usagi ist die Wiedergeburt von Prinzessin Serenity. Doch warum ist sie auch Sailor Moon? Im Silver Millennium gab es keine Sailor Moon. Kann es sein, dass Usagi nicht weiß, wer sie ist? Dass sie Sailor Moon ist weil ihre Macht dennoch in dieser Zeit benötigt wird?

Erneut komme ich nicht weiter dazu, nachzudenken. Doch dieses Mal schwebe ich nicht einfach aus dem Licht heraus, sondern ich entferne mich davon.

Langsam merke ich, wie mein Körper wieder zu sich kommt. Ich spüre den Wind, ich spüre das Gras auf dem ich liege. Mit aller Gewalt versuche ich so schnell wie möglich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper wieder zu erlangen und meine Augen zu öffnen.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme sehe ich jedoch gerade noch so, wie Sailor Moon erschöpft zu Boden fällt und ihr Mondzepter fallen lässt.

- tbc -


	12. Seite 12

_**Seite 12**_

* * *

"Usagi!", rufe ich instinktiv und eile zu ihr. Die Senshi sind auch da. Während ich Usagi in meine Arme nehme beginnt Sailor Merkur wie wild auf ihrem Minicomputer zu tippen. Sailor Mars, Venus und Jupiter stehen neben ihr.

Ich erkenne nun auch sie, jedenfalls Merkur, Mars und Jupiter. Sie sind Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino und Makoto Kino. Ich fand es schon immer komisch wie sich Usagis Freundeskreis auf mysteriöse Weise erweiterte.

Sailor Venus habe ich jedoch noch nicht getroffen. Doch diese Gedanken interessieren mich jetzt auch nicht.

Alles um was meine Gedanken kreisen, ist meine Usagi. Wahrscheinlich hat sie zu viel Energie in ihr Mondzepter fokusiert und hat den Energieverlust nicht verkraftet. Ich erinnere mich! Ja, ich realisiere, wie erschöpft Usagi von der Nutzung des Silberkristalls sein muss!

Alle Erinnerungen sind über mich herein gebrochen. Mein Leben als Mamoru, als Tuxedo Kamen, als Prinz Endymion. Meine Einsamkeit als Kind, meine Liebe zu Usagi. Es verwirrt mich unheimlich, denn ich bin es nicht gewohnt zu lieben. Aber für Verwirrung ist jetzt keine Zeit. Verwirrt sein kann ich später noch, jetzt muss ich mich zusammen reißen, Usagi retten!

Ich merke, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden. "Usagi! Bitte, wach auf!", rufe ich erneut. Als würde sie allein durch meine Willenskraft wieder zu Kräften kommen.

Sailor Mars ist erstaunt, "Mamoru! Woher weißt du dass sie Usagi ist?"

Durch den Blurr meiner immer mehr werdenden Tränen schaue ich sie an. Ich stelle für sie einfach nur fest, "Ich erinnere mich."

Meine Aufmerksamkeit geht zurück zu Usagi in meinen Armen und die erste Träne verlässt meine Augen, kullert meine Wangen herunter und beginnt zu fallen. Sie findet ihren Weg direkt auf die Brosche von Sailor Moon und für einen kurzen Moment wird sie von einem rosa Schimmer umgeben. Doch er ist genauso schnell wieder weg, wie er gekommen ist. Doch die Wirkung stellt sich sofort ein. Usagi beginnt sich in meinen Armen zu rühren. Sie öffnet langsam ihre Augen und ist scheinbar erschrocken in mein Gesicht zu schauen.

Doch innerhalb Sekunden weicht die Erschrockenheit einem sanften Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, welches ich schon vor Tausend Jahren geliebt habe und ich noch heute liebe. Ich drücke sie fest an mich, während ich immer und immer wieder ihren Namen schluchze. Ich bin so erleichtert. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte ich befürchtet, sie vielleicht doch verloren zu haben - ich hätte es nicht ertragen. Ich kann nicht beschreiben, was sie mir bedeutet. Ich kann gar nicht beginnen in Worte zu fassen wie ich sie liebe! Es erscheint selbst mir so unrealistisch, so surreal, dass ich dieses Mädchen tatsächlich so unendlich liebe. Aber all die Emotionen die sich über die Tausend Jahre angestaut haben, all der Schmerz, all die Hoffnung, all das Leid, all die Liebe. Ich gebe zu, ich habe Angst etwas überzureagieren. Jetzt sind meine Erinnerungen frisch, und mein derzeitiges Leben fremd. Ich frage mich wie ich auf Usagi im Alltag reagiere. So wie schon einmal? Mit Neckereien? Aber heißt es nicht, wer sich neckt, der liebt sich? Nun, in genau diesem Augenblick kann ich dieses Sprichwort nur bestätigen.

- tbc -


	13. Seite 13

_**Seite 13**_

* * *

"Mamoru?", fragt sie unsicher in meinen Armen. Ich höre in ihrer Stimme, dass sie gar nicht wagst zu hoffen, ich könnte mich erinnern. Oh, Usagi...

"Shhhh, es ist alles okay!", beruhige ich sie. Ich flüstere ihr leise ins Ohr, "Ich erinnere mich. An meine Vergangenheit, an dich, an uns!"

"An uns?", fragt sie mich skeptisch zurück.

Oh, wie konnte ich vergessen. Usagi erinnert sich nicht an ihr Dasein als Mondprinzessin. Und ich darf diesen Prozess auch nicht beschleunigen.

Wenn die Zeit reif ist, muss sie sich selbst erinnern. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt darf ich nur als Tuxedo Kamen und Mamoru für sie da sein. Es wird schwer werden für mich, aber für sie tue ich alles! Für sie würde ich bis ans Ende der Welt gehen, für sie würde ich sterben. Für sie BIN ich gestorben!

"Was ist mit Kunzite?", frage ich besorgt. Natürlich habe ich mich auch an das tragische Schicksal meiner Leibwächter erinnert. Und mich trifft ein tierfer Stich in meinem Herzen, wenn ich daran denke, dass meine Leibwächter nun meine Feinde sind. Von Beryl vergiftet, für das Böse gewonnen, werden sie nun wie Marionetten in diesem Krieg eingesetzt.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit kommt in mir jedoch auch die Frage auf, was meinen plötzlichen Schub an Erinnerungen ausgelöst hat?

Usagi schaut mich eingehend an, "Kunzite ist jetzt da, wo Zoisite auch ist."

"Also habt ihr ihn besiegt?", frage ich zwar erfreut, aber dennoch traurig. Kunzite war mein engster und bester Freund.

Als Antwort nickt Usagi bloß mit dem Kopf, aber ich sehe in ihren fragenden Augen, dass sie wissen möchte, was mit mir passiert ist. Ob ich mich wirklich an alles erinnern kann. Und ich sehe auch Zweifel und Unsicherheit. Natürlich! Usagi erinnert sich nicht an das, an was ich mich erinnere. Sie hat Angst, dass ich sie zurückweise. Sie hat Angst, dass wir wieder zu unseren täglichen 'Argumentationen' zurückkehren.

Oh Usagi, wenn du nur wüsstest an was ich mich alles erinnern kann. Wenn du nur wüsstest.

Und so erzähle ich ihr, wie ich während meiner Bewusstlosigkeit meine Erinnerungen zurückerhalten habe. Natürlich lasse ich alles was mein voriges Leben betrifft großzügig außen vor.

"Wie kommt es so plötzlich?", fragt Makoto skeptisch. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass sie sich alle wieder zurückverwandelt haben. Fragend schauen wir alle zeitgleich zu Ami.

"Was? Hey, ich hab nicht für alles eine Lösung!", versucht sie ihrem Image als Allround-Genie zu entfliehen.

Sie gibt sich allerdings recht schnell geschlagen. "Okay, ich seh mal was ich machen kann."

Ohne zu zögern holt sie ihren Merkurcomputer heraus. Natürlich ist es für die Senshi ein einfacher Minicomputer, aber ich erinnere mich, dass dieser Computer für mehr bestimmt war. Er sollte Lady Merkur im Silbermillennium dazu verhelfen, ihr volles Potenzial auszuschöpfen.

Doch dafür, dass Ami sich nicht erinnern kann, hat sie schon gut gelernt, mit ihm umzugehen.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit steht ihre Diagnose: "Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, hat Usagi eine unheimliche Energiespitze erzeugt, als sie Kunzite vernichtet hat. Da ihre Macht die Eigenschaft hat die Menschen zu heilen und das Gute in ihnen zu fördern ist es gut möglich, dass sich Mamoru wegen der intensiven Energieausstrahlung erinnert hat."

Ja Ami, damit könntest du gar nicht so unrecht haben. Der Silberkristall hat in der Tat heilende Wirkung.

- tbc -


	14. Seite 14

_**Seite 14**_

* * *

"Ich habe die ganze Zeit daran gedacht, auf alle Fälle Mamoru retten zu wollen.", erklärt Usagi verlegen. Ich schaue nach unten in ihr Gesicht und sehe wie sie errötet. Und sie hat keine Ahnung wie warm es mir dabei um mein Herz wird.

"Du hast mich davor gerettet, eine weitere Spielfigur von Königin Beryl zu werden.", stelle ich mehr für mich als für die anderen fest. An ihren fragenden Blicken erkenne ich ihren Wunsch nach Aufklärung. Ich komme dem gerne nach, doch verschweige ich großzügig welche Reaktionen Usagi in mir ausgelöst hat. So gut kenne ich die Senshi nun auch noch nicht. Und ehe ich die Welt mit meinen Gefühlen konfrontieren will, muss ich Usagi damit konfrontieren.

Mir fällt auf, dass ich sie noch immer in meinen Armen halte und sie keine Anstalten macht zu fliehen. Das gibt mir Hoffnung. Denn auch ich trage Zweifel. Ich mag mich an unsere Liebe erinnern. Für mich mag sich jetzt ein Bild ergeben, welches zulässt meinen Gefühlen für Usagi freien Lauf zu lassen. Jetzt, wo ich keine Verantwortung gegenüber meiner geheimnisvollen Prinzessin mehr verspüre.

Aber was, wenn Usagi in diesem Leben andere Pläne hat? Vielleicht würde ich ihr ja auch nur im Weg stehen? Es scheinen selbst Tausend Jahre nichts gegen diese Zweifel ausrichten zu können, denn ich erinnere mich leicht, eine solche Unsicherheit auch als Prinz Endymion empfunden zu haben. Unbewusst drücke ich Usagi fester an mich, als eine Handlung die ausdrücken soll, dass ich sie nicht so einfach wieder hergebe, dass ich um sie kämpfen werde.

**Ende**? Weiß noch nicht ;-) Was meint ihr?

_Anmerkung 2009-03-04: Ich weiß, dass diese einzelne Träne voll das Klische ist. Aber ausnahmsweise soll es das auch mal sein ;-)_


End file.
